SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES
by sasukewargreymon
Summary: SAUKEXALEXIS RATED M FOR FIGHTS AND LEMON
1. SASUKE VS CROWLER

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 1

SASUKE VS CROWLER

-So it looks like my deck is ready .

-Yes , but be carefull have chakra for only two CHIDORI so be carefull with it .

-I understand Kakashi-sensei , but it would be much better if I could just broke this seal .

-Yes it would be better but there is no jutsu that can broke it but now you have to go or you will be late for test . Good luck Sasuke .

-I don't need it .

Sasuke came to tests and there he saw blue haired kid .

-I'm glad I could make it I just don't get how did I make it .

-Hey you passed right ?

-Yes my name is Syrus Trusdale and who are you .

-Uchiha Sasuke .

-Hi Sasuke , so how good are you in this ?

-I don't know .

-You don't know ?

-That's right I never dueled before atleat not with this rules .

-I get it now well good luck then .

-I won't need it .

Sasuke went on duel field and there was his oponent .

-Are you a man or a woman ( sorry i couldn't stop myself that's what I thought when I saw Crowler for the first time ) ?

-I'm man and you will pay for insulting me !

-Yeah , yeah whatever let's start .

-DUEL !

Just to note it they won't play duel monsters ( if they would play it I would just have Sasuke's version of Jaden ) insteed of that they will use decks with jutsus and will use them while they fight so it's basicly duel jutsu something like that .

Crowler started with ANCIENT PUNCH but Sasuke blocked it with FLAME SHEILD and attacked with LEAF HURICANE with this he got 1000 of Crowler's life points now their result was

Sasuke : 4000

Crowler : 3000

Crowler attacked with ANCIENT COMBINATION but Sasuke dodged it and used FIRE STYLE FENIX FLOWER JUTSU plus FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU plus FIRE FORCE .

Sasuke : 4000

Crowler : 0

With that he won his first duel .

Now let's see what is croud thinking .

Chazz : **No way that slacker could never deafeat Crowler .**

Bastion :** Incredible , he is really strong .**

Syrus :** Wow if I could duel like him .**

Zane :** Not bad he could be very good rival .**

Alexis :** He is strong and who knows maybe he is interesting , but when I look at his fighting style I can't help but remember stories my brother told me when we were kids .**

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	2. SASUKE VS CHAZZ

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF SHARINGAN / PART 2

SASUKE VS CHAZZ

-So Syrus it looks like we are in red dorm .

-Yes , but why are you so calm ?

-Why not , it doesn't matter in what dorm you are as long as you give everything you have in every duel and never give up . Now let's go check our room .

They went inside and found Chumley .

-Hey , we are your new roommates . I'm Uchiha Sasuke and this is Syrus Trusdale .

-Yes , what he said .

-OK I'm Chumley , nice too meet you , now let me sleap .

-OK I was getting out anyway .

-Wait Sasuke .

They got inside duel field of Obelisk dorm and there was Chazz .

-Look what we have here little Silfer slacker who deafeated Crowler .

-Look who is talking to me stupid Obelisk jerk .

-Sasuke calm down , he is Obelisk .

-So what I don't bow to anyone .

-You will to me .

-Dream on jerk .

-What is going on here . Female voice said .

-Alexis did you come here to see how I sweap floor with this slacker ?

-I'm here to tell you about Obelisk welcoming party you will be late .

-Next time then slacker .

-Don't bother with Chazz , he is just jerk especially when it comes to Slifers , most of Obelisks are like that .

-No need for you to tell me that I would deafeat him in no time .

-Sasuke aren't you a little to confident about your skills .

-You should go to Slifer welcoming party will begin soon .

-You are right , let's go Syrus . I almost forgot . What is your name ?

-Alexis Rhodes . And yours ?

-Uchiha Sasuke .

-Sasuke huh ?

After dinner Chazz called Sasuke and chalenged him on duel when he came with Syrus he saw Chazz was already there .

-So are you ready to lose slacker ?

-I was going to ask you same question .

-Duel !

Chazz attacked with CRITONIAN PUNCH but Sasuke dodged and attacked him with his LEAF HURICANE but then Chazz used his MIRRIOR GATE which returned Sasuke's jutsu and Sasuke losted 1000 life points

Sasuke : 3000

Chazz : 4000

-I thought I told him not to bother with Chazz .

-Alexis ?

-This fight moght be interesting .

FIRE STYLE FENIX FLOWER JUTSU and it hitted Chazz .

Sasuke : 3000

Chazz : 3500

-Now you are mine slacker ! CRITONIAN SUPER FORCE .

-Your jutsu is nothing if it's refleted FLAME REFLECTOR .

Sasuke : 3000

Chazz : 2000

-Now to finish you off FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU plus FIRE POWER

Sasuke : 3000

Chazz : 0

-Impossible I lost to this slacker .

-Well it's time to go let's go Syrus .

-I'm coming .

-Wait .

-Alexis is something wrong ? Sasuke asked .

-Tell me who you really are there is no way you could deafeat Chazz like that . Who are you .

-It's not important .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT .


	3. SASUKE VS ALEXIS

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 3

SASUKE VS ALEXIS

**-I got letter from Alexis .** Syrus thought . Let's read it again .

Ever since I saw you , I can't stop thinking about you , about your body . Come to Obelisk girl dorm at 23 : 00 I'll be waiting for you . Don't be late I need you , inside me .

Your Alexis Rodes .

To : Sasuke Uchiha .

-I'm so happy . ( he obviously didn't read whole letter )

At night Syrus went to girls dorm and now is cought by other girls so he went to talk to Alexis and her friends Mindy and Jasmine .

-Syrus what are you doing here ?

-You invited me .

-I didn't envite anyone .

-Yes you did I have your letter .

-Let me see it . Syrus three things :

1. MY name is not even spelled right .

2. I would never use this kind of words .

And 3. This is adressed to Sasuke .

-What !

-Here , look .

-We should tell this to rector Shepard . Jasmine said .

-I have better idea .

-What idea Alexis .

-Let's use Syrus to see how good Sasuke really is .

She sent message to Sasuke to come and when he came they started duel .

Sasuke attacked with LEAF HURICANE but Alexis used her DEALING DEMAGE and when he used his jutsu on her she was able to use any jutsu she had and she chosen ETIOLE KICK

Sasuke : 2300

Alexis : 3000

-So are you impresed ?

-Impresed I think I'm in love .

-You are sweet , it's shame I have to deafeat you .

She attacked but Sasuke blocked then she used DEFENCE NEGATION and after that HER MASTER ETIOLE KICK .

Sasuke : 100

Alexis : 3000

-Sasuke you are going to lose . Syrus said .

-Don't worry I can still win .

-What is he going to do with only 100 life points left ? Mindy asked .

-Alexis , truth to be told I didn't exapt that I'll have to use this jutsu . But it looks like I have to use it . It's over against this combination you won't be able to do anything .

-What combination ?

-SHARINGAN plus CHIDORI now prepere for end of this duel ! Sasuke attacked and she could just look at him as he attacked her and then it was over .

Sasuke : 100

Alexis : 0

-That was great duel you are really strong and I hope we will duel again sometime . Well see you later . then Sasuke sudenlly stoped . Alexis why did Syrus come here in first place ?

Alexis handed him letter .

-WHAT A DAMN HELL IS THIS ?

-Don't ask me, I don't have anything to do with it .

-I know I mean your name is not even spelled right here .

-I see you noticed .

Then Sasuke got to her ear and wishpeared :

-So would you like me inside you ? Alexis blushed like crazy . Just kidding , I just wanted to see your reaction . He said still wishpearing .

They lefted and then Mindy asked :

-Alexis what did Sasuke said to you I mean it made you blush like crazy .

-NOTHING ! She quickly retorted .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT .


	4. SASUKE VS TITAN

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 4

SASUKE VS TITAN

-So are we going to check that abandoned dorm ?

-Sasuke are you crazy ?

-Syrus is right it's scary .

-Come on everything will be OK .

So they got close to abandon dorm when they heard something .

-What are you three doing here ? Alexis asked .

-Well we came to chech on this place .

-Do you know that kids can disapper here ?

-That's just rumor .

-No it's not , I know it's true because my brother was one of kids who disappeared here .

-I'm sorry I didn't know .

-It's OK as you said you didn't know . If you are going to get inside just be carefull OK .

-Don't worry about me .

-Just promise me that .

-Alexis ... Sasuke smiled and then said . I promise .

Then they went inside and someone grabed Alexis .

They heared scream and went towards it they knew it was Alexis .

-Alexis ! Let her go !

-Only if you deafeat me Uchiha .

-With pleasure .

-Duel !

-I don't have time to play with you FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU plus FIRE SPIRIT .

Sasuke : 4000

Titan : 2000

-Not bad for kid now try this DARK SHOWER plus MAXIMUM DARK

-You idiot you asked for it FLAME BARRIER .

Sasuke stopped Titan's attack and then he said .

-This is for hurting Lex FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU !

Sasuke : 4000

Titan : 0

-You did it Sasuke ! Syrus and Chumley said together .

-Talk about it later now we have to help Alexis .

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and went out of dorm with her , after few hours she woke up .

-Where am I ? What are you doing here ?

-Slow down Alexis you are in forest and we are here because we had to help you and by the way we found this I think it's picture of your brother .

-It is him ! Sasuke , Thank you .

-Hmph , it's nothing , well we should go now and you should also go to your dorm and if someone asks we weren't here .

-But you were and you saved me . She thought .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT :

RESULTS OF MY QUESTION ARE :

CLOVER : 4

OTHERS : 0

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – ALCOR – THANK YOU .

TO – PJAK47 – THANK YOU AND YES IT WAS .


	5. SASUKE VS ZANE

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 5

SASUKE VS ZANE

So Syrus wants to go away from island and Sasuke found him peoples who are also here are Chumley , Zane and Alexis .

-Zane I want to duel you and with that duel I will help Syrus regain his confidance ! So do you accept my chelange ?

-I do now let's duel .

-Sasuke you are crazy no metter how good you are you will never deafeat Zane it doesn't metter you deafeated Chazz and me .

-I don't want to be rude Alexis but I can take care of myself and this is for Syrus .

-Don't tell me I didn't warn you .

-I won't and I won't have reason to do it .

-Do you really think you can deafeat Zane ?

-I don't .

-That's good finally something smart .

-I know I can .

-What ?

-You heard me I said I don't think I can because I know I can .

-You are hopeless .

-We'll see what will you say when I deafeat him .

-Keep dreaming Sasuke , keep dreaming .

-I still didn't tell you who I am because if I did then you would know that he doesn't stand any chance .

-Duel !

Sasuke attacked but Zane blocked then Zane attacked and Sasuke dodged after that Sasuke kicked him and used FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU , Zane used HALF DEMAGE .

Sasuke : 4000

Zane : 3100

Sasuke didn't stop and used his FIRE STYLE FENIX FLOWER JUTSU in combination with FIRE CAGE both jutsus were efective .

Sasuke : 4000

Zane : 2500

Then Zane went to counter attack with his CYBER DRAGON POWER but it was returned with FLAME REFLECTOR but Zane used HALF DEMAGE again .

Sasuke : 4000

Zane : 1000

**-No way he is really deafiting Zane . Who are you Sasuke , who are you really ?** Alexis thought .

-It's time to end this duel FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU .

Sasuke : 4000

Zane : 0

-So Alexis do you have anything to say ?

-Just one question . Who are you ?

-I'll answer when time comes .

THIS IS IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT .


	6. SASUKE VS HARINGTON

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 6

SASUKE VS HARINGTON

On tennis game ball almost hitted Alexis but captain of tennis club hitted ball before it touched he .

-Are you OK would you like me to cary you to the nurse ? **WOW that's Alexis Rhodes .**

-Are you sure you don't want Me to take You to the nurse ? Alexis asked .

-No it's just that I know you from Obelisk dorm but I never had chanse to talk to you . He told her while he holded her hand . Less to touch you but sorry now I have to go and finish my match .

After that Crowler gave Sasuke detention so he had to play tennis with Harington . And then Alexis came.

-Alexis ! I'm so glad to see you now what do you think I left this boy alone and you and I can go to my room I want to be inside you .

Mindy and Jasmine almost fainted and Alexis was about to slap him but was interupted by fist colliding on Harington's face . She gasped when she saw who punched him .

It was no one else but our favourite crossover hero ( well atleast mine ) Sasuke .

-Uchiha if you wanted duel you got it .

-Bring it on Harin-jerk !

-Why you ! You will pay for that and to get this more interesting we are going to bet .

-What ?

-You heared me we will fight for Alexis's virginity !

Alexis gasped .

-No damn way .

-Then I will take it wheter she want it or not so are you ready to defend her and try to win price ?

-First off all Lex is not some sort of price and if I win you won't touch her !

-It's a deal but if I win you won't interupt again .

-I agree but you will get to her only over my dead body !

Alexis blushed on Sasuke's words .

-DUEL !

-I'll finish you off now Uchiha with my EARTH TENNIS BALL .

-Not so fast FLAME BARRIER and now to finish this just to tell you I'm using this jutsu only when I have strong oponent or when I want to tear my oponent in two peises and I will use it on you because of my second reason CHIDORI ! ! ! ! !

Sasuke : 4000

Harington : 0

-No way how did I lose but I will keep my word I won't touch her .

-Just to let you know if you touch her I will KILL you you got that !

-Sasuke ...

-Alexis I'm sorry because of this .

-You don't have to be sorry , you protected me and it's not your fault .

-Thank you .

Alexis then did something that made everyone gasp in suprise she hugged Sasuke and then kissed his cheek .

-Ugh .

-You don't have to say anything I know . It's because you protected me .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	7. SASUKE VS ATTICUS

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 7

SASUKE VS ATTICUS

-it's time for first shadow duel Uchiha Sasuke . Shadow rider said .

-Let's start !

-Sasuke be carefull . Alexis said

Just to note it Syrus and Chumley are not here .

-I will .

-Duel !

Sasuke attacked with FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU but it was blocked by NIGHT SHEILD then he was attacked by RED DARK POWER and it hitted him .

Sasuke : 2500

Night Shroud : 4000

Then Shadow rider used MEGA DARK POWER and Sasuke's life points went on 100 .

Sasuke : 100

Night Shroud : 4000

-Sasuke ! Stop this I will fight against you you don't have anything to lose you will deafeat me anyway just let him live !

-I know you .

-Wait Lex I can still fight and I can still use my CHIDORI .

-Sasuke ... Just return alive I beg you .

-I will now CHIDORI !

Sasuke attacked but then his oponent used NIGHT BARRIER but it didn't protect him compleatly it only reduced demade for 2000 .

Sasuke : 100

Night Shroud : 1000

-It looks like I don't have other choise CHIDORI !

-Again with Chidori Sasuke please stop this .

This time Sasuke deafeated him but then he fainted . Alexis then saw faceof his opponent and it was her brother , Atticus .

She was happy but in same time she was worried will Sasuke make it to hospital then she noticed Sasuke's breathing was shallow luckyly she knew what to do she gave him mouth to mouth breating and soon his breathing went back to normal and that's when others came and took him and Atticus in hospital there Sasuke woke up but he was still to week to move he couldn't even sit all he could do was sleaping and Alexis's brother didn't woke up for some time but apereantly he woke up asweel .

THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	8. ALEXIS VS CHAZZ

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 8

ALEXIS VS CHAZZ

Yes I skipped shadow riders and went to this .

-Now Alexis let's duel and if I win you will became my girlfriend .

Alexis was pissed off but in the end agreed to duel .

-Duel !

Alexis attacked with PRIMA LIGHT but Chazz used his LOVE REFLECTOR then Alexis used her DEALING DEMAGE and because of that she used ETIOLE POWER KICK .

Alexis : 2500

Chazz : 1600

Chazz activated his LOVE POWER and attacked Alexis before it hitted her Alexis used HALF DEMAGE .

Alexis : 1750

Chazz : 1600

-Let's finish this Chazz ! I activate PRIMA WAVE plus PRIMA POWER !

Alexis : 1750

Chazz : 0

-No way , she deafeted me .

Atticus came to him .

-Hey little sister , I have one question .

-What is it ?

-Are you in love with somebody ?

Alexis blushed .

-Well ... I ...

-Are you ?

-Yes I am . There , are you happy now ?

-No , but I will when you say his name .

-No way , forget it .

-So he is here .

-He is not ! She retorted while blushing .

-So he is . And don't negate it your reaction just confirmed it . Is it Chazz ?

-If it was Chazz I wouldn't duel him .

-Good point . Bastion ?

-No .

-Chymley ?

Everyone fell anime style .

-No .

-Syrus ?

-No .

-I now . Is it Crowler ?

-No .

-Good , if it was I would kill him . Zane ?

-No .

-And last one . Could it be Sasuke ?

She blushed on this one .

-NO ! She retorted quickly .

Atticus smirked .

-OK now I know everything I need to know .

Alexis gulped , he read her like book .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW .


	9. SASUKE VS KAGEMARU

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES PART / 9

SASUKE VS KAGEMARU

So keys were taken and duel against Kagemaru started .

-Duel !

FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU was used by Sasuke but it was blocked by Kagemaru's SACRED SHIELD . Kagemaru attacked withRAVIEL WAVE but Sasuke used HALF DEMAGE . Wave hitted him and made him fall on his knees .

Sasuke : 3200

Kagemaru : 4000

Sasuke got back on his feets nd used LIONS BARRAGE and it hitted Kagemaru but not befor he used DEMAGE REDUCE that reduced demage for 1000 .

Sasuke : 3200

Kagemaru : 3500

Sasuke didn't stop and attacked with EARTH STYLE EARTH DRAGON but Kagemaru used HALF DEMAGE and then used his HAMON PUNCH which hitted Sasuke .

Sasuke : 2200

Kagemaru : 2750

-This is bad Sasuke can't deafeat him in this condition his body is to week . Syrus said .

-We must do something , we can't let him suffer like this ! Alexis said .

-There is nothing we an do , I'm sorry Alexis . Cancellor Shepad said .

Kagemaru attacked with URIA FLAME but Sasuke used WATER SHIELD and after that WATER STYLE W G WATER DRAGON JUTSU , his jutsu finally hitted Kagemaru compleatly .

Sasuke : 2200

Kagemaru : 1750

Sasuke didn't stop he used his most powerfull jutsu ( atleast of those he could use ) CHIDORI .

-CHIDORI ! You are finnished Kagemaru !

But Kagemaru used SACRED BARRIER which made demage only 1000 .

Sasuke : 2200

Kagemaru : 750

-So much from your attack Uchiha .

-This is not over .

-Yes it is SACRED BEAST WAVE .

-Not so fast HALF DEMAGE plus DEMAGE REDUCE plus FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU ( just to note it when two jutsus collide stronger jutsu hits target but demage is reducedby demage points of other jutsu so in this case it's 10000 / 2 equals 5000 minus 2000 equals 3000 and minus 1500 equals 1500 . )

-You think you saved yourself but you didn't SACRED POWER .

-And you think you are so smart HALF NEGATION ( 1500 plus 1300 / 2 equals 2150 )

Now it hitted Sasuke .

-Lucky brat .

Sasuke : 50

Kagemaru : 750

-Now let's finish this . CHIDORI !

-Sasuke stop it your body can't take another CHIDORI ! I beg you just stop this ! Alexis shouted and then she wishpeared .

-I just don't want to lose you .

-You won't lose me .

**-He heard me .** She thought while she was blushing .

CHIDORI hitted Kagemaru and it was over .

Sasuke : 50

Kagemaru : 0

-You did it ! Everyone shouted and came to him then Alexis hugged him .

-You idiot I thought I lost you . She said .

-You'll never lose me , I promise . He wishpeared , while she was blushing then she remembered something .

-Sasuke . She wishpeared .

-Yes ? He also wishpeared .

-I want you inside me . She wishpeared again . Sasuke blushed . Just kidding you remember you did same thing after are duel . She said still wishpearing .

**-Well Lex two can play this game .** He thought .

-Are you sure you are just kidding ? He wishpered , then he took chanse while others were selebrating to make sure she feals his breath .

She started blushing and then wishpeared .

-You won I can't deafeat you in this .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	10. LIMIT REACHED , STRONGER THEN CHIDORI

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 10

LIMIT REACHED , OPONENT STRONGER THEN CHIDORI

-Well Aster are you ready to lose ?

-You will lose Uchiha .

-Duel !

FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU was used by Sasuke but Aster used D-REFLECTION . Sasuke countered it with HALF DEMAGE .

1500 / 2 = 750

Sasuke : 3250

Aster : 4000

-Not bad Aster you got me on that one , but you won't do it again .

-Really ? Then try this . D-WAVE !

-FLAME BARRIER , now to return your attack . FLAME SHOWER plus FIRE STYLE FENIXFLOWER JUTSU plus FIRE SPIRIT .

1000 + 500 + 200 + 200 = 1900

-Not so fast DEMAGE REDUCE .

1900 – 1000 = 900

Sasuke : 3250

Aster : 3100

-Good reaction , Aster .

-You are not that bad either .

-Well let's continue . FIRE STYLE BURNING DRAGON .

-D-REFLECTOR plus D-WAVE .

-I won't let you CHIDORI !

5000 – ( 2500 + 1500 ) = 1000

Sasuke : 3250

Aster : 2100

-That was strong jutsu , but it apears you can use it only two times . Normaly that would be enough but against my strongest jutsu it apears to be just one big joke .

-What did you say !

**-I know that this CHIDORI is 5 times weeker then my normal CHIDORI but to call it big joke ! I wonder is he just playing games with me or he really has jutsu that is stronger then CHIDORI ?** Sasuke thought .

-It's time to end this . DESTINY DESTROYER .

-Not so fast HALF DEMAGE plus DEMAGE REDUCE plus FIRE STYLE BURNING DRAGON .

10000 / 2 – 2000 – 2500 = 500

Sasuke : 2750

Aster : 2100

-You are right that jutsu is stronger then CHIDORI .

-This ? I was not talking about this jutsu .

-What ?

-I hoped I won't need to use it but you deserve to be deafeated with honor .

-Well , thank you .

-Now prepere for your end DESTINY POWER WAVE .

-I know I will lose but it will be my strongest jutsu against yours .

-Very well now do it !

-CHIDORI !

20000 – 5000 = 15000

Sasuke : 0

Aster : 2100

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	11. RETURN OF THUNDER SHARINGAN

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 11

RETURN OF THUNDER SHARINGAN

Sasuke left academia and went bact home but something made him go to old Uchiha hideout where his brother died .

-I wonder why I came here ?

-Maybe to find answers you are looking for . Someone said .

-Who is there ? Show yourself !

-Long time no see Sasuke-boy .

-Black Pol Greymon ( Blackwargreymon ) ! It's you .

-Well Sasuke-boy I see you are ready .

-Ready ? For what ?

-To regain your chakra of course .

-My chakra ? Is that even possible ?

-Yes it is , but .

-There is always „but" I see .

-You got that right well as I said you can regain it but you will have to look deep in yourself and . He putted his finger on Sasuke's heart . In your heart to find what is your true reason for using that power . Can you do that ?

-I sure hope so .

-I'll leave you alone untill you find it .

**-What is my real reason ? Is it need for power ? No I never felt that way . Is it my resolve to protect ? I always had it and I never said it was not my resolve . But why is seal still there ? Answer is simple , because that is not my real reason . So what is my real reason ? Is that my need to protect my friends ? I feel my chakra getting stronger and this seal is starting to brek but it's not it . So my need to protect my friends is not answer . So what is it then ? Damn I miss Lex . Wait what am I thinking , it's not time to think about her . Wait a second Alexis I know I never said that but truth to be told of all my friends she is most important for me . Now real question is . Is she really just friend for me ? That's not question , of course she is . Is she ? Ugh I want to protect her so much it hurts ! **He thought .

Seal was finally broken .

**-What the hell , seal is broken but that means Alexis is my reason for using that power . I can't negate it any longer I am in love with her . **He thought .

-So you did it good job , now it's time for you to return to Duel academia .

-Thank you my friend .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	12. SASUKE VS ASTER

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 11

SASUKE VS ASTER

Alexis is about to duel Aster when Sasuke came .

-Hold right there I will fight Aster ! Sasuke said .

-But Sasuke you losted to him last time .

-Don't worry Thunder Sharingan is back .

-Thunder Sharingan ?

-Alexis I was talking about him to you when you were little , but I never thought it could be Sasuke . Atticus said .

-So you are ?

-Yes my name is Sasuke Uchiha Thunder Sharingan of Leaf village . Now Aster are you ready to duel again ?

-Whenever you want .

-Duel !

-I won't let this duel go on for to long D-POWER WAVE .

-Keep on dreaming THUNDER SHIELD plus THUNDER PUNCH plus HIGH VOLTAGE !

-You idiot ! D-REFLECTOR .

-And you don't know when to give up MINUS VOLTAGE plus THUNDER KICK plus FIRE STYLE FENIX FLOWER JUTSU .

Now it hitted Aster .

1500 ( negated ) = 0

0 + 800 + 500 = 1300

1300 ( reflected back ) = 0

1300 ( negated ) = 0

0 + 1000 + 500 = 1500

Sasuke : 4000

Aster : 2500

-You will pay for that ! DESTINY POWER WAVE ! It's over Uchiha Sasuke !

-Not bad but this time you will lose . CHIDORI !

25000 – 20000 = 5000

Sasuke : 4000

Aster : 0

-How your CHIDORI was 5 times weeker then this one ?

-My chakra was sealed so CHIDORI you saw was 5 times weeker then my normal CHIDORI . Then again my full power CHIDORI would gave you about 4 times that demage of course when you are not defending your self .

-In other words I would lose big time . Am I right ?

-Yes you are .

THAT0S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK AND SORRY IT'S SHORT .


	13. GOODBYE ALEXIS

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 13

GOODBYE ALEXIS

So Chazz lost to Sartorius and now he is dueling Alexis .

-Duel !

-It's time to duel Alexis ! LIGHT WAVE plus LIGHT POWER !

-Not so fast I activate DEALING DEMAGE and because of that I can activate my ETIOLE BLADER KICK .

1000 + 500 = 1500

2000

Alexis : 2500

Chazz : 2000

**-Good it looks like I can deafeat him if I continue this way . **She thought

-What are you thinking you can deafeat me if you continue this way .

**-What is he capable off reading my thoughts ? ** She thought .

-Yes I am and now to finish this SUPER LIGHT WAVE plus SUPER LIGHT POWER .

-It's not going to happen I activate HALF DEMAGE !

-And I activate NEGATION OF BARRIER .

2000 + 1000 = 3000

3000 / 2 ( negated )

Alexis : 0

Chazz : 2000

-Welcome to society of Light Alexis . He laughed . Now promise that you will do whatever society asks of you .

-I promise .

-Give her back Chazz ! Sasuke shouted ana Atticus cought him before he make something stupid .

-Don't Sasuke I know how you feel you are her friend and trust me I'm even more angry then you . After all I'm her brother. What do you think how I feel ?

-I don't care how you feel ! If he doesn't give her back I will kill him and that Sartorius and everyone from that cursed society that gets in my way ! I won't let them have her not now , not ever ! He shouted .

-Sasuke ... you really care about her it looks like I'm one who doesn't know how you feel . But now it's late she is gone , don't worry I know you will get her back .

-I will . I swear I will .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK AND SORRY IT'S SHORT .


	14. SASUKE VS ALEXIS , DUEL FOR ONE YOU LOVE

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 14

SASUKE VS ALEXIS DUEL FOR ONE YOU LOVE

-it's time for duel Lex . Are you ready ?

-Are you ready to join society is real question , you fool .

-You were not like this before I miss you Lex .

-You what ?

-I said I miss you .

-You are saying all this just o make me think of my decision you don't think that .

-Then let my cards show you .

-Duel !

-I won't go easy on you Uchiha ! ICE WAVE plus ICE POWER .

-I can't let you deafeat me THUNDER SHEILD plus THUNDER POWER PUNCH plus HIGH VOLTAGE .

1000 + 300 ( negated ) = 0

0 + 1000 + 500 = 1500

Sasuke : 4000

Alexis : 2500

-You will pay for that ! ICE DRAGON SUPER WAVE plus WIND STORM plus MAXIMUM ICE POWER .

-This better get to you combination that deafeated you last time ! SHARINGAN plus CHIDORI !

15000 + 3500 + 1500 = 20000

2000 + 25000 = 27000

27000 – 20000 = 7000

-Open your eyes Alexis and let this thunder destroy ice around your heart !

Sasuke : 4000

Alexis : 0

-Alexis ! Wake up come on .

-Sasuke .

-What is it Lex ?

-I'm glad I'm with you again .

-Lex ... I missed you so much .

-I missed you too but I always knew you will come and save me just like before .

Sasuke helped her get up .

-But can you do me one more favor ?

-Tell me whatever you want and I will do it .

-Hug me .

He was cought by suprise but huged her . Everyone gasped on his action and on her request .

-Like this ?

-Stronger .

-Huh ?

-Hug me , stronger . She said while she hugged him .

Sasuke tighten his grip on her little .

-You meen like this ?

-No , hug me stronger .

-OK .

He hugged her evn stronger and then she got her head close to his neck .

-Lex ? Is everything OK ?

-It's nothing I just want to be close to you .

-OK .

-Sasuke . She wishpeared almost moaning .

-Yes ?

-Don't leave me . She said still wishpearing .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	15. SASUKE VS SARTORIUS

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES

SASUKE VS SARTORIUS

-Sartorius ! It's time for our duel !

-You are right .

-Duel !

-I won't forgive you for what you've done to Chazz , Bastion and Alexis , OK I maybe forgive you for Chazz . Now feel my anger . FIRE STYLE BURNING DRAGON .

-Good but not good enough ARCADA POWER OF LIGHT .

-Idiot ! FIRE STYLE FIRE REALESE .

2000 – 1500 = 500

1000 – 500 = 500

Sasuke : 4000

Sartorius : 3500

-That was for Chazz !

-Uchiha you won't deafeat me with that .

-Don't think it's over METEOR CRUSHER plus SUPER ENERGY WAVE plus GALICK GUN !

-I won't let you deafeat me ! HALF DEMAGE plus ARCADA MEGA POWER OF LIGHT !

2000 + 1000 + 3500 = 6500

6500 / 2 – 2500 = 750

Sasuke : 4000

Sartorius : 2750

-That was for Bastion .

-You will pay for that Uchiha ! ULTIMATE ARCADE POWER OF LIGHT plus MAXIMUM DARK LIGHT WAVE plus MAXIMUM DARK LIGHT ENERGY !

-And this one is for Alexis ! FINAL FLASH + KAMEHAMEHA + BIG BANG ATTACK = FINAL BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA

10000 + 15000 + 3000 + 3000 = 31000

15500 + 10000 + 15000 = 40500

40500 – 31000 = 9500

-It's over nine thousands ( sorry I couldn't resist )

-Yes it is and you can't do anything to stop it .

Sasuke : 4000

Sartorius : 0

THAT'S IT FOR NOW , TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK AND JUST TO NOTE IT I'LL SKIP UNTIL PAIRING DUEL EVANT .


	16. SASUKE AND ALEXIS VS HASLBERY AND BLAIR

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 16

SASUKE AND ALEXIS VS HASLBERY AND BLAIR

-Duel !

-Let's do this FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU plus THUNDER DRAGON .

-Sasuke don't finish this alone I'm here to help you . You know that ? ETIOLE SKATER SUPER PUNCH plus MAXIMUM ETIOLE POWER .

-You won't deafeat us so fast ULTIMATE SHEILD .

-And to help Blair little I will use DINO SHEILD .

2000 + 2000 = 4000

4000 + 1500 + 1000 = 6500

6500 – 5000 – 1000 = 500

Sasuke and Alexis : 4000

Haslbery and Blair : 3500

-Alexis are you tired of Sasuke doing everything alone ? Blair asked .

-What do you think ?

-I think you should have fresh start . And I have card for that PARTNER EXCHANGE . So what do you say ?

-Why not , anyone is better partner then Sasuke .

-I'm so happy , thank you Alexis !

**-Lex . God damn whhat have I done .** Sasuke thought .

-Now Sasuke feel my power . MAXIMUM CYBER ETIOLE WAVE .

-Sasuke wake up please and do something ! Sasuke ? I must do something HALF DEMAGE plus MAIDEN DEFENCE .

5000 / 2 – 1500 = 1000

Sasuke and Blair : 3000

Alexis and Haslbery : 3500

-Sasuke , what was that for we could lose . Come on wake up . Is something wrong ?

Just to note it only Blair could hear Sasuke .

-Don't go .

-I won't go Sasuke . Blair said .

-Just don't leave me .

-I won't do that .

-I need you , by my side .

Blair blushed .

-I also need you .

-I love you ...

-Sasuke ... I love you too , you don't have idea how much I wanted to hear those words .

-... Lex .

-Alexis , you love Alexis ?

Blair slaped him and Haslbery gasped while Alexis was looking at her cards .

-Um ... Alexis did I saw what I think I saw ?

-What did you saw ?

-Blair just slaped Sasuke .

-What did she do or better what did he do to make her slap him I thought she loves him .

-I don't know they were talking but Sasuke looked like he doesn't hear her .

-That's it I'm done with you I activate CARD DESTRUCTION and I'm destroying PARTNER EXCHANGE .

-Sasuke are you OK ?

-Lex ... I'm sorry forwhat I've done . Can we start this again ?

She smiled .

-Of course we can Sasuke .

Sasuke loughed but not like he loughed before this time he loughed from his heart , he was really happy . Alexis was suprised but then she started loughing with him .

-Wow , I never saw Sasuke lough like that . Did you Blair ?

-No I didn't .

-Syrus I never saw slacker lough like that . Is that really him ?

-I think I don't know but whatever it is it looks like Alexis is making him happy just by being by his side .

-It sure looks that way ?

**-Where did you hide that lough before , Sasuke ?** Alexis thought .

**-I'm so happy to have you by my side again , I need you so much it hurts . But just wait for me to come back after I deafeat Madara then I will show you my fealings for you .** Sasuke thought .

-OK , Lex that was enough loughing now let's finich this , together .

-That's what I've been thinking .

-CHIDORI plus MAXIMUM ETIOLE BLADER STRIKE . They said together .

25000 + 10000 = 35000

Sasuke and Alexis : 3000

Haslbery and Blair : 0

After duel .

-Lex ? Did something happen ?

-I was hoping to see you , I wanted to say something to you .

-So what is it ?

-I ... well i am ...

-Yes ?

-I am glad I could meet you and spend this time with you .

-I'm happy because of that asweel . You are really great friend .

**-I see it's better I didn't confess I would just get rejected .** She thought .

-You are going to fight Madara tomorow ?

-Yes .

-Will you come back ?

-I don't know .

-Well I know it won't help you but still I want to wish you good luck .

-Lex ... He smiled . Thank you . He said still smilling .

**-That smile , it's just oneof reasons I fell for you , it's shame I can't tell you how much I love you . **She thought .

-Well I must go now Lex .

-I understand .

He got inside and soon they were both crying beauce they knew they might never see each other again .

**-Sasuke , please return alive I need you .** Alexis though while she cryed .

**-Alexis , if I could atleast let you know that I love you and I will allways love you until the day I die . **Sasuke thought while he cryed .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	17. SASUKE VS MADARA

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 17

SASUKE VS MADARA

-It's time to settle this fight Madara !

-Yes let's start .

Just to note it I copied fight from another fanfic with little changes I really don't have new idea atleast today .

Fight started with them transforming in Wargreymon and Venommyotismon .

Sasuke attaacked with AKSEFETAL SWORD but it was blocked by SWORD OF DARKNESS and they started slashing each other with powerfull attacks , most of their attacks were blocked but those attacks that came trough target's defence were making big demage and deep wounds they were also punching each other when ever they would get chance they went on long range battle and started fireing diffrent sorts of jutsus but soon their level went on Shine Greymon Burst Mode and Dark Myotismon Darkness Mode this didn't slow them down they just continued cutting each other their power level was so strong ground was starting to split in half but it looked like they couldn't care less so they started fireing large waves at each other an most of those waves hitted target so soon they went on Shine Greymon and Dark Myotismon they exchanged diffrent sorts of strikes untill they clashed into each other and this made earth share but it also made them to fall on Emperor Greymon and Black Myotismon THIS TIME THEY WENT ON SWORD FIGHTING that ended with both of them slashing trough each other and this attack made them fall to Victory Greymon and Shadow Myotismon fight was continued with long range jutsus and speed rushes and it ended with two speed rushes crashing into each other those two were BURNING SOUL OF LIGHT and DARKNESS SPEED RUSH so they went on Pol Greymon and Myotismon but soon after they crushed defence of their oponent they went on Metal Greymon and Cold Vandemon thier fight went on one hell of crazy level as they started cutting punching kicking and even bitting each other also they were using their tails to catch oponent then trow him in air and then used one of long range jutsus , fight didn't look like it was going to end soon so they went on Rize Greymon and Tormentor Vandemon again they were using long range attackes and after using GIGA REVOLVER and DARK ENERGY CANON they went to Geo Greymon and Terminator Vandemon now they were really mad and started punching eachother chakra was all over place and their power was equal so they went to Greymon and Vandemon in same time Sasuke decided he had enough of this and used NOVA FLAME but Madara had similliar thoughts and used his DARKNESS DESTROYER both attacks hitted targets and they went on Agumon and Devimon but soon they went on level 10 now they were using secret jutsus and normal jutsus and soon their level went on 9 then to 8 and after that to 7 which was followed by 6 and 5 after more breath taking battle their level went on 4 and then on 3 soon it went on level 2 and to level 1 and finnaly they losted all off their demon power now they went on Zanpacuto battle they were using their BANKAI which were TENSA ZANGETSU and BLACK SOKYOKU fight was all about slashing and cutting oponent Sasuke would spin Zangecu from time to time and deal some demage but fight with Zanpacutos finished with Sasuke's GETSUGA TENSHOU and fight with their SHARINGANS finished without winner .

Fight finnished with clashin of two powerfull jutsus .

-It's time to end this battle and all battles we had until now ! CHIDORI ! ! ! ! !

-You got that right ! DARKNESS WAVE ! ! ! ! !

They clashed and it looked like Sasuke will lose but then something flashed before his eyes .

**-What is this . It's , Lex ! I must fight for her . I won't die here !** He thought .

With new power he attacked and got trough Madara . After that he healed his wounds and started getting back to Academia so he could come to graduation party in time so he could see Alexis again .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW SORRY IT'S COPYED ( ( ATLEAST BATTLE ) EXAPT FOR ENDING ) . ANYWAY TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	18. SASUKE AND ALEXIS

SASUKE UCHIHA KING OF GAMES / PART 18

SASUKE AND ALEXIS

So Sasuke got back and now he is at party .

-Sy ! Where is Lex ?

-Sasuke ! You are alive and Alexis is not here yet ow look there she is with Atticus . Sasuke ?

-I'll see you later .

-OK take your time .

-Hey little sister it looks like someone is trying to get to us , maybe fan ( just to note it Alexis and Atticus are dressed like in episode 179 and Sasuke is in his normal clothes from Shippuden that last one . )

-I wonder who it is .

-Well we will se now let's go down .

-But this is emberesing .

-You look beautifull in it so just come down here .

-Atticus did you said that ?

-No but you should look down to see our fan .

-Sorry to crush your dreams but I'm her fan not yours .

-S-sa-suke . It's you .

-It's me .

-This is not dream right .

He came to her and took her hand to lead her down .

-I am real .

She blushed while she was looking at his hand holding hers .

Music started .

He kissed her hand and then said :

-May I have this dance ?

Alexis blushed but said .

-Well aren't you one gentleman and I will dance with you .

They started dancing but then Sasuke wishpeared :

-Do you remember my little joke ?

Alexis blushed .

-What joke ?

-Well if you don't remember I will ask you again .

-Go on .

-Would you like me inside you ?

**-I know he is joking but I will tell him truth and after his reaction I will tell I was joking . **She thought .

-Well would you like me inside you , Lex ?

-Yes . But it's not that I just want you I need you inside me .

**-I wonder how will he react .** She thought .

-Then if you have place where we won't be bothered ...

She was blushing with every word he said .

-... I could make that wish of yours come true .

-We can go to my room .

-That will be perfect .

They went in her room and Sasuke didn't wait second he started kissing her lips from moment doors were closed and Alexis realized he was not joking he was really going to make her wish come true .

-Sasuke you don't have to do this , you said that I'm your friend , so I understand you don't have to do this just because of me .

-You don't understand one damn thing . He said .

-What do you think ?

-I said that because I wasn't sure I will come back and I want you to know something .

-What ?

-First of all I need you so god damn much it hurts I need you , your body , I need to touch you , I feel like I can't hold myself back when you are around me I just want to kiss you , touch you . Don't you see what you are doing to me ? You are driving me crazy and I'm losing control over myself . Alexis at first you were just my friend later I fell for you and I thought it was just some sort crush but I realized I was in love with you and now , now you are , I can't explain it it's like my heart stops beating when you are not around . And finnaly Alexis I want to say that I love you .

-Sasuke ... then if you love me take my virginity away .

-I will .

So he started kissing her again and soon Alexis opened her mouth to let Sasuke's toungh explore them . Sasuke didn't stop there he just got their clothes off never breaking kiss , he could hear Alexis moan in pleasure then he went on her jaw but soon got down to her neck . When he found place that was triggering her to moan more then other places he started sucking it and her mmoans were loud . Alexis decided she is not going to let him have all fun she started nibbleing his ear while he was still sucking on her neck . He then went on her shoulders , collarbone and place right above her breasts . He started kissing her over and over again while she was getting her moans louder . Alexis then made Sasuke fall on bed and started kissing his lips while she stroked his member with her hand on this actions Sasuke was starting to moan against her lips but then she went on his neck and started licking it but then stoped and said :

-You didn't thought you were giong to do everything , right ?

-Stop talking and continue .

-You didn't say something .

-Alexis stop teasing me with that .

-You still didn't say what I want to hear .

-Please .

-That was not good enough try again .

-I'm getting tired of this .

-She lovered her head to wishpear something but he used that chanse to kiss her lips then he hugged her and continued kissing her lips . When they parted he said :

-You see that I have my own ways to make you do something .

-You won .

With that she started stroking his member again but soon started sucking it then Sasuke cummed and she eated everything .

-Now it's my turn . He said as he started kissing her breasts but then he took her breast in his mouth and started sucking it while one of his hands started masaging her other breast then he got his right hand to her enterance and started rubbing it . This actions made Alexis moan Sasuke's name in combination with other sounds and she also spread her legs to make it easyer for him to continue what he was doing . Sasuke soon entered one finger in her opening and started thrusting in her with it but after some time number of fingers went on four and Alexis cummed , Sasuke took his fingers out of her and licked them until there was nothing left then he got down and started licking her enterance . Alexis started moaning again while Sasuke's hands made their way across her legs , arms , stomach and finally stopped on her breasts . He stareted masaging her large breasts with his hands he would also sqeezee them lightly from time to time . After some time he entered his toungh inside her and started licking everywhere he could reach . After she cummed he stopped and kissed her lips .

He placed condom on his member and said :

-So tell me what do you want me to do .

-You know what I want .

He then got down and broke trough her barrier slowly then waited until she gets used to his size , then he asked her :

-Will you tell me what do you want me to do now ?

-Two words .

-And those are ?

-Fuck me .

He just smiled and started thrusting inside her at first slowly but then she said :

-Stronger , faster , harder ! Don't tease me make me scream your name .

-You asked for it Lex !

So he started thrusting in her with all force he had in himself and she did what she wanted she screamed his name in pleasure and after about an hoour they cummed and as soon as Sasuke took condom of his member he leanded on her bed and hugged her .

-I love you Lex .

-I love you too .

THAT'S IT THIS STORY IS OVER TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .

NEXT CROSSOVER WILL BE SASUKE X CLOVER .


End file.
